Love and War
by OfCabbagesandKings10647
Summary: A sweettooth fic. Bunnymund and Tooth have become closer after Pitch's defeat, and Jack is jealous. All hell breaks loose when he goes to Pitch for help. Sorry for crappy title.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright, warm day in the Warren, and although it was normally peaceful, today E. Aster Bunnymund was finishing up his preparations for Easter. Egglets were running all around Bunnymund, impatiently waiting to be filled, while he was busy making his chocolates and other goodies for the children around the world.

With Easter being pretty much ruined the year before, Bunnymund was pulling out all the stops, from making elaborately designed eggs to creating 6 new candy recipes. He worked night and day following Pitch's defeat preparing for his holiday, taking rests only when he was on the verge of passing out, and when a certain tooth fairy came to check on him.

Bunnymund stopped his work momentarily, looking over to the fairy in question. Toothiana was sitting on the ground, filling up the eggs. One would run up to her and hop into her waiting hand, open up like a door on a hinge, and would then close and run off to join its egg brethren once Tooth had filled it up and put it back down. Bunnymund smiled, appreciating how gentle Tooth was being with his eggs. He couldn't have been happier when she popped by the Warren one day, and seeing how tired he was, offered to help whenever she could. So it started, she flying in every other day when she had the time and helping with the various tasks Bunnymund had to finish.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he looked back up to Tooth, who was taking a short break, and hopped over to join her. Tooth looked up as he approached, and gave him a small smile as he sat down next to her.

"It's about time you've decided to take a break" she said, looking up at him.

"Well my back _is_ starting to bug me, so I suppose a short break won't hurt" he said, giving his back a satisfying crack as he leaned back onto the ground next to her.

Tooth giggled, and flipping onto her stomach reached over and started playing with the fur on Bunnymund's head. She smiled when he gave a sigh and his ears twitched. If anyone else who knew Bunnymund saw this, they would say he was annoyed, however Tooth knew from experience that the giant rabbit actually enjoyed her actions. Tooth sighed as well, as she couldn't be more relaxed. Infact, she would say that she was almost as happy as when she was out collecting teeth.

The intimacy of the moment was not unusual for the two, as ever since Pitch's defeat the Guardians became closer, but these two even more so than the others. Sandy and North would simply smile at the two when they interacted, but Jack would always glare at Bunnymund and then drag Tooth off into some random conversation.

_Oh shoot, I almost forgot!_ thought Tooth. She stopped petting Bunnymund and poked him in the arm, who looked over slightly annoyed.

"Bunny, I have to go, I almost forgot that I have a date with Jack!"

Bunnymund wrinkled his nose at her wording and asked "A date?".

"Well, an appointment, I promised that I'd have tea with him today" Tooth said, jumping up from the ground.

"I have to go..." she said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

_Why is our time together always cut short?_ thought Tooth, giving Bunnymund a quick hug before flying into the air.

"See you later Aster" she said with a wave, before flying away into the tunnels that would take her to her palace.

"See ya later sheila" said Bunnymund, watching her fly away till she was just a speck on the horizon and then disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for leaving comments, they're really helpful and motivating! i hope you all like this chapter! ~**

* * *

Jack sighed for the umpteenth time. Although when it came to Tooth he didn't mind to wait, he would never be called patient by any stretch of the imagination. When he first came in, as per usual, mini fairies swarmed around him in greeting, chirping in delight to see him. Jack laughed and waved them off, expecting the tea and biscuits to be set up already (he was about 5 minutes late) but saw no tea and no Tooth. 10 minutes later and Tooth was still nowhere to be seen. Jack harrumphed, as his patience was running _really_ thin. He was just on his way out when he crashed quite literally into Tooth, and they both fell out of the sky and onto the floor.

"Jack!" exclaimed Tooth once she had dusted herself off. Jack simply laughed and gave Tooth a quick hug.

"That's me!" he said with a grin, making his way across the floor towards her kitchen.

"So tell me Tooth, why so late? asked Jack, helping himself to a cookie that Tooth brought out. Tooth started boiling some water before responding.

"Sorry about that, I was with Bunnymund".

Although Tooth didn't see it, a dark look crossed over Jack's face. "You've been hanging out with him an awful lot lately, huh?" said Jack.

"Yeah, well, he needs some help with preparing for Easter, so I figured why not help him out."

Unsatisfied by her response, Jack simply watched Tooth for a moment and asked,

"What if I stopped by and helped out a bit?"

Tooth laughed, however when she turned and saw that Jack was serious her smile faded

"Well Jack, we're almost done with things, and plus...you know, you and Bunny don't get along that well." Tooth said, unable to put it any other way.

"Aw c'mon Tooth, you know I'm just kidding around!" said Jack, twirling his staff between his fingers.

"I don't know Jack, sometimes you really can upset Bunny-"

"Like I said, I'm just kidding around!" exclaimed Jack. Tooth took a step back. Never had Jack been so short with her.

"Jack, are you alright? Is something wrong?" Tooth asked cautiously, not wanting to upset him further.

"It's nothing... Listen, I gotta go. We'll catch up later." said Jack, throwing his hood up and taking to the wind, not even looking back when Tooth called his name, leaving nothing but a cold breeze behind him. Tooth sighed. She was becoming increasingly worried about her friend, as this was not the first time that Jack said they would "catch up later". Tooth wrung her hands.

_What could it be? Think Tooth, think. What caused this the last time?_

Tooth gasped in realization. Could Jack be jealous? After all, every time Jack left it was because Bunny was brought up in the conversation one way or another.

_But that doesn't make any sense... Jack knows we're just friends... Right?_

"Jack..." whispered Tooth, just as the tea kettle started to whistle.

* * *

Jack landed softly in a patch of grass by the place he was looking for. He found it a few months back, and although what he found initially shocked him, he was now finding it easier and easier to come back to this place. Looking around to make sure he wasn't being followed, he then went up to a rock pile and rolled a small boulder out of the way to reveal a tunnel going deep underground. Jack then proceeded down the tunnel, his eyes adjusting to the darkness that grew thicker with each step that he took. The tunnel was cramped, and just when it couldn't get any darker, a faint light shined at the end, and Jack quickly made his way toward it. He stepped into a giant cavern, and continued to make his way farther down, ignoring the shadows that clung to his arms, and the faint whispering that was heard all around him.

Arriving at his destination, Jack stopped, and smirked at the figure that was talking to one of the shadow creatures.

"How's it going, Pitch."

Pitch looked up and smirked at Jack, before sauntering over. Running his hand through his hair, he replied.

"Quite well actually, however I can't help but feel the answer won't be the same for you. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or should I say... Rabbit?"

Jack gave Pitch a glare, although Pitch was right about what he said. The past few visits Jack had been telling Pitch about how Tooth and Bunnymund were seeing each other more often, and how it made him incredibly jealous.

Pitch smiled again, seeing how the boy struggled to come up with some witty remark. He could sense that he was corrupting Jack, with his little comments that caused his jealousy to fester and intensify.

"Hey Pitch"

Pitch shook himself from his reverie and raised his eyebrows in question.

"How about we team up?" Jack said, ignoring Pitch's slightly shocked expression.

"You help me get rid of Bunny and in doing so cause a little chaos while we're at it... But I call all the shots." finished Jack, an unfamiliar gleam in his eyes.

Pitch thought for a moment, weighing his options. On the one hand he could stay in the underground cavern, waiting for who knew how long before he tried to come back to power, or he could take his chance and team up with Jack, the one truly responsible for his downfall the last time. With Jack by his side, they would be unstoppable! After all, what goes together better than the cold with darkness?

"You have yourself a deal"

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked that. Please feel free to leave comments, they feed me :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
